


Downtime

by Oft



Category: Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oft/pseuds/Oft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rinzler has time away from the games, and only one thing he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downtime

Downtime from the games meant freedom for Rinzler. A little freedom. He found himself stalking the streets of Tron city, meandering his way in the direction of the club, knowing exactly what he wanted this night. He was wearing a coat, subtly lit, and had let his helmet down, and programs that crossed his path scampered aside, hoping they were not too obvious with their unease at the sight of him- his handsome features were curled with a steady intensity, and a creeping line of broken pixels along one jaw. The jagged edge highlighted his collar and left a slight glow at the edge of his vision. The slick streets glimmered with the lights of the towers, the pseudo pavement wet with digital rain. His footsteps left little circles of distress in his wake, which quickly pulled back into an undisturbed gloss a millicycle later.

Gem wasn't at the club yet- still on her route from the games, she took her time to enjoy the weather, watching it through the clear hood of her umbrella, slightly smiling to herself. Then there was the stutter of grinding processor near her shoulder. She stiffened a little and turned on her heel, her faint blue eyes meeting red-ringed hexagonal irises. Her smile widened, a friendly greeting.

'Rinzler. I see you came for another show.' His expression didn't change as his eye held hers, but his hand gently reached forward to her arm, sliding fingertips down the white strip along her arm. Her lips gasped open abruptly, then she slid back. 'We'll have plenty of time for that.' She looked back over her shoulder at the club tower and back again to Rinzler's unwavering gaze. 'You sure you want to go back there, or someplace less . . . public?'

A sharp increase of the stucatto vocalization hinted at the latter. Gem smiled coyly at him again.

'As you wish, champion.'

* * *

Gem's private quarters were small, but scattered with little bits of lit decor. Rinzler eyed some of them, wondering why they were so familiar. Picking one of the hexagonal lights up, it glowed delicately in his hand, hue shifting from a soft gold to red and back. Gem put away her things into an alcove, watching Rinzler as she did so. She returned to his side, gently removing the bit from his hand to return it to the table. Rinzler's gaze locked on to her once more, letting her take his coat as she moved behind him. The rattle emanating from him was calm and almost soothing now, and Gem found she didn't mind it so much.

In fact, it made her want to touch him.

Her fingers found their way along his collar, and followed just along the line of his wound. He flinched. Ever so slightly, but she saw it. Gem moved in front of him, her fingers sliding over his lower lip, her other hand tugging at the clip on his collar that would let her derezz the rest of his suit. He stood motionless under her ministrations, just like he had before the other sirens every game cycle.

'Well, I can't be the only one doing ALL the work.' Gem's eyebrow raised a little, the sly half grin returned to her lips. One hand brought Rinzler's up to her neckline, and pressed against his touch. Her white outfit pixellated and vanished slowly, following behind his fingers as he ran the tips over her collarbone and over her shoulder, down the circuit on her arm and across the back of her hand resting on his own chest. Still he held her gaze as they stood there, waiting for some silent signal.

One step forward, and she was pressed against him, taking the circuit on the back of her other hand and running it along his unmarred jawline. Rinzler's eyes fluttered slightly at the touch, and he leaned into it, turning so his lips met the strip of white, reveling in the spark against his skin. Gem worked her other hand lower, derezzing his suit, exposing his patterned skin to the air. She found herself staring at the thin, complex lines that tattooed his body, so unlike any other program she'd ever seen. They pulsed to a beat she couldn't hear, and some began to tinge with a faint lavender.

Rinzler's other hand hand had wound its way over her hip, pulling her tight to him. His mouth continued to work over her finger, tongue swirling under the hook of it, pulling her finger in between his teeth. The edges scraped over the circuit, making her flinch and gasp, but didn't pull back. The rest for her fingers fanned over the edge of his jaw, cradling his face as she leaned in to nuzzle at the lines of light at his throat. A touch of her tongue between two of the circuits, and he was in motion. 

He dragged her over to her own bed, pushing through her room, upsetting the table and contents on it to scatter across the floor with a skittering crash, and was on top of her before she could process what happened. His hands were all over her, exposing her own simple circuitry to his touch. She struggled to unpin her arms, but a sharp rise in the volume of his rattle gave her pause.

Rinzler stopped once she was bare . . . except for her legs from the midthigh down. He had been straddling her across the thighs, but he didn't derezz the rest of the material. His eyes trailed over her sparse circuitry. Fingers trailed over one down her abdomen. She shuddered under the touch; the gloves always dragged so differently than skin across her flesh and circuitry. 

Gem's hair had come undone from the bun. Stray strands slid into her peripheral vision as she set her head back against the cushion there. Mouth and fingers and teeth nipped over her every line. Her body involuntarily thrust up against her lover, seeking out more of his attention. The remains of his suit dug in, scraped and slid, burned over her skin. She felt Rinzler grab her thigh now, and his body shifted, pulling her leg over his own. He settled there, and she felt the fabric of his suit grind into the curcuit pathways between. Gem couldn't help but give out a bit of a moan at the touch. Her own color was turning violet as well. Not nearly as pronounced as his lines though- those were burning bright.

Rinzler met her eyes again, his expression softened somewhat as he shifted her leg upward, resting the inner flesh of her thigh against his chest. She chanced moving her hands to him again, dragging her fingers to derezz the suit that scraped against her nexus. His circuit lined cock, freed from the confines of fabric, fell into her touch, and his expression finally gave way to pleased surprise as she carressed those circuits, shifting her hips to let the circuitry between ride along the underside of his shaft. 

Hips ground together slowly, the electric sizzle of their circuitry on a path to overload. Rinzler shifted Gem's leg up again, straightening it, and let his mouth roam along the line of the seam along her calf, up past her ankle, and he craned his head, letting his tongue slide against the back of her clear heel. His fingers dug in along the light of her leg, amplifying the sensation. Gem gasped and curled her torso forward, gaining enough reach to curl her fingers around his shaft, closing the pathways along it. Her other hand dug into the panel along his knee pressed against her, as his opposite leg dangled over the side of the bed, leveraging them both against the mattress. 

He shoved his hips forward roughly, encouraging her to entice his circuits and his cock, and he pulled her leg aside to lean forward, looming over her. Teeth bite into her shoulder, pain radiated from the spot, but she gasped with want at the sensation. He shoved forward again, his other hand snaking its way under her neck, fingers entwining in her loose hair, bringing her to twist around and meet him for a kiss. The line of light along her arm met every circuit along his chest, and the kiss sealed a connection. She burned, the shock of it travelling through her entire body and making her buck against him. The sudden raised rattle of his processor rumbled through him, echoing into her, and she writhed under him, facing into the mattress. 

Her new position opened her up to him, and he roughly forged into her.

Gem cried out at the unexpected entry, but her processor was already working harder, set for overload. Rinzler buried his face in her white hair, his own dark hair a sharp contrast against it. His gloved fingers now dug into the fabric below, his forearms locked over her shoulders. Gem had nowhere to go, and she shifted her hips back up against him as he pistoned into her. Hot breath spread through her hair along her neck, an odd sensation that didn't let up.

Curcuitry spaced out by flesh alternated touch within her, a constant cycle of waves of input from the now complete, now broken connections. She keened into the cushion, muffling herself, letting Rinzler's rattle grow louder as he fucked her, fill her, take her over, then everything was white. Her body locked up against him, and he picked up his pace, feeling the wave of overload take him as well. Managing to delay the shutdown for a scant millicycle, Rinzler managed to shift them both more onto the bed, his arm gently wrapping around Gem before he shut down as well.

* * * 

A quiet beep in the back of his mind gently woke him. Rinzler's internal clock was alerting him that it was time to return. He laid there, curled around Gem, letting his sensors return to online status before detatching. Gem shifted in his arms, and she faced him with a gentle smile. Loose white strands stuck to her lips, and he couldn't help but reach up and brush them aside. Her fingers brushed the circuits along his hand, then travelled to the jagged wound on his face. e studied her face as she shifted her body under him, his eyes betraying a bit of softness so unlike himself, tinged with the tiniest shade of blue.

'Thank you, champion. I always enjoy your visits.' His eyes never left her hers as he mouthed a reply.

'Thank you . . . Yori.'


End file.
